OS James & Lily
by Lunedorell
Summary: Alors qu'elle est fiancée à un moldu qui ignore sa vraie nature, Lily Evans, guérisseuse à Ste Mangouste, reçoit un auror gravement blessé... James Potter.


**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartiens, tout est à JKR ! Mais bien sur, l'histoire sort de ma tête, hein !

**Rating :** Sincèrement, il n'y a rien de choquant, alors K.

**Pairing :** JP/LE tiens ! Il n'y a pas de couple secondaire, sauf les petits fiancés respectifs de Lily et James au début de l'histoire.

Euh, que dire d'autre… Enjoy !

* * *

Assise dans la salle des employés de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, Lily Evans, plus fatiguée que jamais, lisait d'un air absent la gazette du sorcier. Un gobelet de café froid dans une main, elle soupira longuement en lisant un témoignage d'un sorcier, Albert Lovegood, qui affirmait avoir vu Lord Voldemort sur un tapis volant.

-Ne comprennent-ils pas qu'ils ne le trouveront jamais…

-EVANS ! Rugit Matthew Jones, son superviseur en accourant dans la salle. Une urgence, vite ! Cinq aurors sont gravement blessés, il y a même des morts !

Lily lâcha aussitôt son journal, se levant d'un bond et se dirigeant en courant vers la salle ou les aurors se trouveraient. En voyant les cinq lits occupés, elle se mordit les lèvres. Un autre guérisseur, Steve Murray, la regarda tristement.

-Il y en a trois de morts. Surveille ces deux là, je vais prévenir leur famille…

Puis il sortit. Lily accourut auprès des lits ou se trouvaient les deux survivants. Ou se trouvaient Sirius Black et James Potter. En voyant ce dernier, Lily eut une sensation de vertige, comme si elle sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle dut s'appuyer sur le lit pour ne pas tomber par terre et, d'une main tremblotante, elle prit la main de James dans la sienne. Vers la fin de leurs études, ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant quelques temps, environ deux mois. Puis, à la suite d'une dispute complètement idiote, ils s'étaient laissés sur un coup de tête et ne s'étaient jamais revus. Mais Lily n'avait jamais cessé de penser à lui, même lorsqu'elle s'était fiancée. En effet, le moldu qu'elle fréquentait pour se changer les idées, un prénommé Ethan Parker, lui avait demandé sa main quelques semaines auparavant. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de refuser.

Mais, alors qu'elle faisait un tas d'effort pour oublier son premier amour, elle le retrouvait, là, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, sur le seuil de la mort. Les yeux brillant de larmes, elle se releva et entreprit, à l'aide d'un cutter, de lui enlever ses vêtements et soigner les blessures légères. Puis, elle entendit remuer Sirius. Elle l'avait pratiquement oublié !

-…Lily ?

- Sirius ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Une simple mission…, maugréa Sirius en se redressant dans son lit.

-Sirius, couché !

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, décidément, Lily s'adressait vraiment à lui comme s'il était un chien depuis leur septième année, depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'ils étaient animagus.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily, il n'y a pas de mal.

-Mais tu es couvert de sang ! S'indigna la jeune guérisseuse.

-De sang, peut-être, mais certainement pas du mien… Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de James.

Lily se contenta d'hocher la tête et retourna à son travail.

* * *

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, James lui agrippa fermement la main… Sirius, endormi depuis une vingtaine de minutes, n'entendit pas le cri de surprise de Lily. Elle soignait toujours les blessures de James à l'aide des sorts appris lors de ses études de guérisseuse et, sous l'effet de la surprise, elle échappa sa baguette qui roula par terre. Avant d'avoir eut le temps de se pencher pour la ramasser, James l'attira contre lui, avec une force surprenante pour un homme blessé à ce point. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut à la jeune femme pour le réaliser, James l'agrippait solidement entre ses bras musclés et lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

-Lily… Pardonne moi, je t'en prie… Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé… Lily… Je t'aime toujours, je n'ai jamais cessé…

Alors que Lily était sous le choc, James grogna légèrement. Il devait souffrir, et la présence de Lily contre ses plaies n'aidait sûrement pas.

-Lily, dès que je suis guéri, je veux t'épouser, je t'en supplie…

Lily, toujours aussi surprise, sursauta en entendant un bruit de verre brisé. Se retournant vivement, elle vit une jeune femme blonde, les yeux bouffis, qui, après l'avoir dévisagé avec horreur, tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant, laissant un vase brisé et un magnifique arrangement floraux par terre.

-Sa fiancée, murmura Sirius que le bruit avait réveillé.

* * *

Lily était de retour dans la salle des employés. Buvant une bonne tasse de thé bien fort, elle ruminait ses pensées. James venait pratiquement de la demander en mariage, mais il était fiancé. Elle aussi. Elle ricana tristement, qu'espérait-elle donc ? Elle avait été si méchante avec James, elle ne le méritait pas, il n'avait dit tout cela que parce qu'il était encore sonné…

Bien qu'elle n'ose pas trop de l'avouer, elle aurait bien voulu éclater en sanglot, et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, jusqu'à ce que James retrouve tous ses états et vienne la retrouver en lui répétant à quel point il l'aime et l'aimerait toujours… Mais c'était le bon vieux temps ça… Elle était loin, l'époque ou Lily aurait préféré le calmar géant à James ! De toute façon, ça ne servait plus à rien de penser à lui, elle avait eut sa chance, elle l'avait loupée, maintenant, il était trop tard. À cette seule pensée, la jeune femme sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Essuyant rageusement ses yeux, elle décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez elle. Non, pas chez elle, elle n'avait pas de chez elle. Chez Ethan.

Grimaçant à l'évocation de son fiancé dans ses pensées, elle se leva et transplana aussitôt dans une petite ruelle. Elle aurait bien transplané directement dans le minuscule appartement qu'elle partageait avec Ethan, mais il devait être rentré du boulot à cette heure et… il ne savait même pas qu'elle était sorcière. À vrai dire, pour Lily, le lui cacher n'avait jamais été très difficile, après tout, dans sa famille, elle n'avait jamais manifesté ses dons. Mais, sincèrement, elle ne se croyait pas capable de dissimuler sa vraie nature toute sa vie, pas plus qu'elle ne se sentait capable de continuer à mentir à Ethan sur le fait qu'elle n'était PAS secrétaire dans un bureau d'avocat.

Montant les escaliers de l'immeuble, Lily stoppa face à la porte du logement numéro huit. Mais que faisait-elle là ! De un, elle n'était pas amoureuse du propriétaire. De deux, l'homme qu'elle aimait se trouvait entre la vie et la mort, et même s'il avait plusieurs guérisseurs à sa portée, elle avait le pouvoir de le ramener ici, près d'elle… Près de sa fiancée… De trois, elle…

Lily n'eut jamais le temps de songer au "de trois" puisque la porte s'ouvrit doucement, sur un Ethan particulièrement souriant, qui lui tendait un bouquet de fleur. L'interrogeant du regard, Lily entra dans le hall. Des fleurs !

-Qu'est ce qu'on fête ? Demanda-t-elle timidement, humant avec délice le doux parfum que dégageait le bouquet.

-Notre… notre anniversaire Lil's ! Dit Ethan, prit au dépourvu. Normalement, c'était un truc de fille les dates, elle n'avait quand même pas oublié !

-Oh ! Bien sûr…

Lily eut un sourire crispé, qui se changea en sourire désolé alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucun cadeau pour Ethan… Dire que ça faisait déjà un an qu'ils étaient ensemble ! Bien sûr, elle l'aimait bien, il était très gentil, très doux, adorable, bel homme, avait un bon emploi… Mais elle n'était pas amoureuse.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Lily ne le vit pas s'approcher doucement, pas plus qu'elle ne le vit approcher ses bras pour l'enlacer… Alors qu'il lui embrassait doucement le cou, Lily se demanda si ça se faisait de rompre des fiançailles le jour de leur anniversaire alors qu'il l'embrassait tendrement. Au diable, les convenances, elle ne pouvait le supporter davantage…

-Ethan ?

-Mmhm ?

-Tu sais… Euh… Enfin, nous deux…

Cette fois, le jeune homme se retira complètement et l'interrogea du regard. Lily serra les lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser !

-Je… Je crois que ça ne pourra pas durer plus longtemps. Ce fut une année merveilleuse, mentit Lily, mais… J'ai besoin de me retrouver seule avec moi-même… Je… Je suis désolée Ethan.

À mesure qu'elle parlait, le visage du jeune homme s'était peu à peu décomposé… Il regarda tristement Lily, lui replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et lui prit doucement sa main gauche, qu'il contempla un moment.

-Très bien. Je… On peut rester ami, hein?

-Bien sûr, lui assura Lily en souriant, sentant un énorme poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Dans quelques minutes, elle serait de retour à l'hôpital, près de James… Élargissant son sourire à cette pensée, elle ramassa ses affaires bien rapidement pendant qu'Ethan était allé "faire un tour en ville pour se changer les idées". Bouclant son énorme valise, elle transplana aussitôt à Ste Mangouste, sous le regard noir de son superviseur. Il détestait quand elle le surprenait ainsi. En fait, MatthewJones n'aimait pas grand chose. Mais ce qu'il aimait, c'était que les guérisseurs fassent du temps supplémentaire… Alors, pour les jours à venir, il aimerait vraiment beaucoup Lily… Parce que la jeune femme s'était promit de rester près de James le plus possible, aussi ferait-elle des heures supplémentaires pour ne s'occuper que de lui…Posant sa valise au sol, elle se dirigea aussitôt vers la chambre de "son" patient. Patient qui dormait paisiblement, ainsi que son meilleur ami. Lui faisant dos, Sirius ronflait, alors que James était plutôt silencieux. Étrange, songea Lily, qui avait pourtant toujours entendu dire par Remus que les ronflements de Sirius n'avaient d'égal que ceux de James. S'approchant doucement du lit en fer forgé, elle sursauta en voyant James ouvrir les paupières. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle, elle lui adressa un petit sourire. N'étant pas certaine qu'il soit vraiment conscient de ce qui se passait, elle se tira une chaise et prit place près du lit. Ne le lâchant pas du regard, elle constata, non sans plaisir, que James la fixait avidement. Cherchant à tâtons ses lunettes, il grogna quelque chose puis, ayant retrouvé sa vue, il figea un peu en reconnaissant Lily.

-Oh, c'est toi Lily… Je croyais que c'était Mary…

Ainsi donc, la fiancée s'appelait Mary. Et James l'avait confondu avec elle ! Non mais, quelle insulte… Et puis, pourquoi n'était-il pas surprit, ou heureux de la voir ?

Peut-être était-ce parce que mis à part cet après-midi, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu était au bal de fin d'année et qu'elle l'avait "gentiment" plaqué en lui balançant toutes les horreurs du monde par-dessus la tête… Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait bêtement ignoré ses hiboux lorsqu'il avait tenté de la contacter, et qu'elle lui avait claqué la porte au nez, non sans l'avoir giflé, lorsqu'il était venu chez elle, exigeant des explications… Peut-être était-ce parce que dès qu'elle avait vu qu'elle allait devoir faire son entraînement d'auror avec lui, elle avait subitement démissionné et s'était enrôlée dans les stagiaires de Ste Mangouste…

Ressentant un énorme sentiment de malaise s'incruster en elle, Lily serra les lèvres et adressa un sourire crispé à James. Finalement, peut-être que Matthew ne l'aimerait pas tant que ça, peut-être ne ferait-elle pas toutes ces heures supplémentaires aux côtés d'un homme qui la détestait…

-Lily, je suis heureux de te revoir, murmura l'homme qui ne la détestait peut-être pas autant qu'elle semblait le croire. Même si pour ça, j'ai dut me faire transporter d'urgence ici.

Au fond, peut-être que Matthew aimerait bien Lily et ses heures supplémentaires.

-James, avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit d'autre… Je tiens à te dire que je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé, je n'aurais jamais du réagir ainsi… J'ai agis en sale gosse égoïste et je sais que je t'ai beaucoup blessé, mais encore une fois, c'est mon orgueil qui avait prit le dessus et…

-Je sais, Lil's… Tu crois qu'après toutes ses années, je t'en veux encore ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…

James eut un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais au fond, il aurait préféré mourir sur-le-champ que de devoir revoir Lily. Pas qu'il la détestait, au contraire ! Seulement, dès l'instant ou il l'avait vu entrer dans la chambre, plus tôt, il avait su que l'amour qu'il avait ressentit durant toutes ses années à Poudlard ne s'était pas envolé… Et il aurait préféré ne jamais la revoir plutôt que de devoir la contempler à nouveau en se disant qu'elle était inaccessible.

-Au fait, Lil's, ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, commença James en rougissant un peu, je divaguais… Sirius m'a tout raconté…

Rien n'était plus faux. En fait, James avait été pleinement conscient de ce qui s'était passé, mais son état lui avait fait dire des choses qu'il ressentait… mais qu'il n'aurait pas osé dire en temps normaux. Mais, pourquoi l'avouer à Lily, alors que la bague qui ornait son annulaire gauche lui indiquait clairement qu'elle avait refait sa vie ?

Par contre, la jeune femme se sentit tomber de haut. Bon, très bien, James était fiancé, et lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait parce qu'il divaguait. Parfait. Elle n'aurait qu'à rester célibataire toute sa vie.

-Pas de problèmes James… Alors, à ce que Sirius m'a dit, tu es fiancé ?

Nul besoin de préciser que la dite fiancée avait fait apparition dans la pièce au moment même ou James lui avait promit un amour éternel…

-Moui, avoua James, penaud. Mais, je ne suis pas vraiment amoureux, ajouta-t-il. En fait, je ne crois pas vraiment que ça va durer, Mary est très gentille, mais…

-Mais il n'y a pas de passion, termina Lily, sentant son cœur faire un looping en elle.

-Qui dit passion, dit jalousie, commenta James, sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-James Potter ! Je n'étais pas jalouse, mentit Lily. Mais te voir embrasser une autre fille était complètement… inacceptable !

Un long silence empli la pièce. Silence, dans la mesure ou Sirius ronflait toujours…

-Embrasser une autre fille ? Lil's, je n'ai jamais… dit James, au bout d'un moment de malaise. Je croyais que tu n'avais prit les nerfs que parce que j'avais dansé avec Samantha !

Lily tiqua. Elle se souvenait bien de la danse de James et Samantha, mais elle n'aurait jamais fait une crise de jalousie pour si peu ! Puis, elle cliqua. Jordan… Jordan Cliver, ce jeune Serdaigle, qui était si doué en potions… Bien sûr ! Lui et ses trois amis s'étaient déguisés en maraudeurs, les gars les plus populaires de l'école… Et puis, la fille que "James" avait embrassée au bal, n'était nulle autre que Jessy Fields, la copine de Jordan… Lily jura mentalement. Depuis quand une fille aussi brillante qu'elle s'emportait pour si peu !

…Depuis qu'elle était jalouse.

-Je… Je suis désolée James.

-Je sais, lui dit James, lui adressant un sourire bienveillant. Si seulement tu m'avais laissé la chance de tout t'expliquer lorsque je suis venu chez toi…

Lily eut aussitôt les larmes aux yeux. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été si obstinée, si orgueilleuse, James lui aurait tout expliqué, elle se serait excusée, et ils seraient retournés ensemble. Mais à cause de son caractère de cochon, elle ne revivrait plus jamais la sensation qu'elle avait éprouvée dans les bras de James. Ne voulant pas éclater en sanglots devant lui, elle se leva et replaça la chaise à sa place, avant de feindre un bâillement.

-Je suis morte de fatigue… Je viendrai te revoir demain, aurevoir James.

-Aurevoir, Lil's…

Alors que la rouquine se penchait pour lui faire la bise, James leva son bras valide –l'autre était cassé et couvert de bleus– et passa sa main derrière la nuque de Lily pour l'attirer vers lui. Il la serra longuement dans ses bras, humant son odeur, caressant sa chevelure, se maudissant d'être fiancé à une autre que celle qu'il savait être la femme de sa vie.

Après un instant qui lui parut interminablement délicieux, Lily posa ses douces lèvres sur la peau chaude de la joue de James, et y déposa un doux et tendre baiser. Puis, après avoir plongé son regard dans le sien durant un moment, elle l'embrassa à nouveau, sur l'autre joue. Puis, elle se sépara de lui.

* * *

Après une nuit dans une chambre vide de patient, Lily prenait une longue douche brûlante, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle devrait se trouver un logement très rapidement, elle ne pouvait quand même pas vivre dans une chambre de l'hôpital ! Se savonnant le dos, elle songea à la nuit dernière. James lui avait confirmé qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment Mary… Un point pour Lily. Et puis, la façon dont il l'avait serré dans ses bras… Elle n'avait pensé qu'à cela toute la nuit.

Sortant de la douche, Lily essora sa longue chevelure de feu avec une longue et moelleuse serviette. Puis, elle s'habilla en vitesse et, sans même avoir prit la peine de boire un café ou d'avaler un petit déjeuner, elle était repartie à la chambre de Sirius et James.

En arrivant, elle fut surprise de la quantité de fleurs qui décoraient la table de chevet et le bureau de Sirius. Toujours aussi populaire, le Sirius… Pour sa part, James n'avait qu'un seul bouquet, signé Mary, ainsi qu'un énorme panier contenant bonbons en tous genres, signé Remus et Peter. Retenant un sourire, Lily s'approcha du lit de son patient favori et, voyant qu'il était parfaitement réveillé, lui adressa un large sourire.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda Lily, en s'essayant à la chaise qui était restée près du lit de James.

-Comme un bébé, répondit James en s'étirant. Décrochant une grimace de douleur, il stoppa rapidement ses mouvements.

-Je sais que c'est douloureux James, c'est pour ça qu'on te garde ici… On a fait ce qu'on a pu, pour le reste, ce sera seulement le temps…

-Je sais, la coupa James avec un sourire. Tes cheveux sont mouillés Lil's… Il pleut dehors ?

-Oh, non… Dit Lily, portant une main à ses cheveux qui étaient toujours humides. J'ai dormi ici…

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé chez ton petit ami ? Demanda James, à la légère.

-Quel petit ami ? Interrogea Lily, mine de rien.

-Celui qui t'a offert la bague que tu portes…

Lily figea quelque peu. Elle n'avait même pas pensé remettre la bague à Ethan ! De plus, si on se fiait aux trois diamants et au saphir qui décoraient l'anneau d'argent pur, la bague avait sûrement coûté une petite fortune. Elle la retira aussitôt de son doigt et la fourra dans la poche de sa chemise de guérisseuse.

-Ex petit ami, dit Lily en souriant tristement. Je l'ai laissé hier soir.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ? Demanda James, espérant fortement que la lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux ne paraisse pas trop.

_Pour toi_, songea Lily.

-On peut dire que je n'étais pas amoureuse… C'est pour ça que j'ai dormi ici, je vivais chez lui depuis un moment, alors là, disons que je suis à la recherche d'un appartement.

James hocha la tête, semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse. Pour sa part, Lily l'observait le plus discrètement possible. Merlin qu'il était beau !

-Tu sais, Lil's, dit James au bout d'un moment de silence. Tu pourrais aller dans mon appartement, en attendant que tu trouves autre chose… De toute façon, il n'y aura personne, puisque je suis ici…

Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, Lily sentit son cœur faire un looping en elle. Vivre dans l'appartement de James ! Dormir dans son lit, prendre ses repas à sa table, relaxer dans sa baignoire… Et comment !

-Oh, James ! Tu es trop gentil… Je te remercie, lui dit Lily, toute souriante.

-Tiens, les clés sont dans mon portefeuille, dit James en désignant du doigt ledit portefeuille, posé près du panier à bonbons. Après un instant d'hésitation, Lily prit le portefeuille et en sortit les clés, accrochant au passage quelques photos qui tombèrent par terre. Se confondant en excuses, elle s'empressa de tout ramasser. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil aux photographies, elle se rendit compte qu'il y en avait une d'elle et James, main dans la main, amoureux comme jamais. Elle serra un peu les lèvres dans un sourire pincé et remit le portefeuille en place.

-Merci James, murmura Lily en fourrant les clés dans sa poche.

* * *

Déposant les clés sur la petite table près de la porte, Lily soupira d'aise. Matthew l'avait pratiquement mis à la porte pour la journée en lui assurant qu'en travaillant trop, elle mettait la vie de ses patients en danger. Foutaises ! Mais quel réconfort d'enfin se savoir dans l'antre de celui qui faisait battre son cœur… Retirant ses chaussures, elle détacha ses cheveux et passa vigoureusement les mains dedans pour leur redonner leur volume habituel. Ensuite, elle entreprit de faire le tour de l'appartement, un vague sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Le salon, pièce accueillante, rappelait la salle commune de Gryffondor. La cuisine, quant à elle, était très jolie, très simple. La salle de bain avait une ambiance romantique et Lily essaya de ne pas trop songer aux nombreuses filles qui avaient du passer ici.

Puis, retenant son souffle, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de James. Le lit était défait, et quelques vêtements traînaient au sol, mais la chambre était plutôt bien rangée. Lily s'avança vers le lit et y prit place, assise sur le bout des fesses. James lui avait indiqué ou se trouvaient les draps de rechange, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire… Elle dormirait dans ses draps à lui. S'allongeant sur le lit, elle tiqua un peu en voyant une photo de James et Mary sur la table de chevet. Saisissant le cadre entre ses mains, elle observa longuement la photo, et rit doucement en voyant James grimacer au baiser que Mary lui plaquait sur la joue. Puis, juste en haut de la photographie, quelque chose attira son attention. Une autre photo… Elle ouvrit le cadre et retira la photo cachée. Naturellement, une photo d'elle, qui soufflait des baisers… Elle se souvenait de cette fameuse photo, James l'avait prit quelques jours avant le bal, alors qu'ils étaient parfaitement heureux ensemble… Elle observa longuement la jeune femme qu'elle voyait, elle avait tellement changé depuis ! Son sourire n'était plus aussi sincère, ses yeux avaient perdu un peu de leur éclat, et elle était tellement moins heureuse !

Reposant le cadre sur la table de chevet, Lily se roula en boule et monta la couverture jusqu'à ses oreilles. Après avoir inspiré longuement l'agréable odeur du parfum de James, elle s'endormit.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, un James Potter de bonne humeur s'attaquait à son dîner. Après une longue discussion avec Sirius –il était pratique d'avoir son meilleur ami comme compagne de chambre–, il était venu à la décision qu'il devrait laisser Mary. Pas qu'il croyait avoir des chances avec Lily, après tout, elle venait de rompre avec son petit ami et devait être morte de chagrin, mais il n'aimait pas sa fiancée et ce n'était certainement pas en restant avec elle qu'il reconquerrait le cœur de sa belle.

* * *

À son réveil, Lily se sentait de bien meilleur humeur, et avait une faim de loup. Fouillant un peu dans le placard, elle sortit un paquet de biscuits aux brisures de chocolat et en mangea quelques-uns avec un grand verre de lait. Pour équilibrer le tout, elle prit également une pomme et, lorsqu'elle enfila à nouveau ses chaussures, elle se jura de faire quelques courses pour ne pas vider les réserves de James.

Transplanant aussitôt à l'hôpital, elle se dirigea dans la chambre de James. Constatant que Sirius était partit chez lui, après tout, mis à part un petit évanouissement, il n'avait pas été blessé durant la mission, elle soupira d'aise. Voyant James entrouvrir les yeux, elle s'approcha de lui, un magnifique sourire ornant ses lèvres.

-Je croule sous les bouquets, marmonna James, sourire narquois aux lèvres. En effet, la chambre était remplie de bouquets tous plus imposants les uns que les autres. Lily constata avec amusement qu'ils provenaient tous de Mary.

-On dirait qu'elle ne chôme pas, fit remarquer Lily, pouvant à peine dissimuler le ton moqueur de sa voix.

-À croire que tous les fleuristes de la ville ont contribués à décorer ma chambre, rajouta James.

-Hum hum, fit une petite voix à l'entrée à la chambre. Faisant volte-face, Lily remarqua que Mary se trouvait justement là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, une boîte de chocolat dans les mains. Lui adressant un sourire, Lily sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Après avoir prit le pouls de James, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, elle annonça au petit couple qu'elle les laissait en tête-à-tête.

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Lily achevait de panser la plaie d'une gamine qui, lors de sa baignade, s'était fait attaquer par des strangulots. Après lui avoir prescrit une potion anti-douleur, Lily laissa filer l'adorable petite fille avec ses parents, et décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller voir comment se portait un patient qui, après avoir malencontreusement insulté un centaure, s'était violemment fait piétiner. Malgré la gravité de ses blessures, la patience et le tact de Lily avaient permit à l'homme de s'en tirer sans trop de cicatrice et, dans quelques semaines, il pourrait reprendre le cours de sa vie sans autre séquelle qu'une peur bleue des chevaux en tous genres.

En passant dans le couloir, Lily put entendre des éclats de voix provenant d'une chambre. Aux cris se mêlaient des sanglots d'une jeune femme… Un sourire inexplicable grandissant sur ses lèvres, Lily se rendit dans la chambre voisine et changea les pansements de son patient.

* * *

Le soir même, Lily fut, à son "grand malheur", chargée de distribuer les repas dans les chambres des patients. Ensuite, elle pourrait rentrer chez elle. Gardant son patient favori pour la fin, elle distribua aux patients l'horrible mixture qui servait de repas. Riant tout simplement aux grommellements mécontents de la plupart des gens, Lily leur assura que dès leur sortie, ils pourraient se gaver comme jamais avant. Puis, elle arriva dans la chambre de James… Miraculeusement, il était seul. En effet, Mary semblait avoir disparu, ainsi que la bonne douzaine de bouquets. Lui servant son repas, Lily eut un sourire d'excuse. En effet, la bouillie que contenait l'assiette de James avait une couleur très légèrement verdâtre et entre ça et mourir de faim, Lily aurait sérieusement songé à la mort. Renonçant à avaler son repas dès la première bouchée, James reposa lentement sa fourchette et posa son regard noisette sur Lily.

-J'ai rompu avec Mary.

-Je sais, répondit aussitôt Lily. Je vous ai entendu, avoua-t-elle, sans pourtant pouvoir dissimuler le sourire triomphant qui illuminait son visage.

-Et ça te rend heureuse à ce point ? Sourit James.

-Oui.

Oups…

-Je veux dire, se reprit Lily, c'est que je préfère te savoir heureux en étant seul, que malheureux avec elle…

Bon, d'accord, l'air incrédule étampé sur le visage de James prouvait à Lily que côté rattrapage, c'était loupé, mais au moins, elle avait essayé… Masquant son embarras par un bâillement, Lily prétexta la fatigue et se leva afin de quitter la pièce.

-Moi aussi, ça me rend heureux, que tu aies laissé ton petit ami, lança James juste avant que Lily disparaisse dans un CRAC sonore.

* * *

Arrivant au milieu de la chambre de James dans le son assez particulier qu'émettait un transplanage, Lily se laissa tomber sur le lit, souriante. Elle avait retrouvé James, et tous deux étaient maintenant célibataires ! Seul petit hic à ce joli tableau : elle était sans logis. En effet, James devait sortir de l'hôpital le surlendemain, et comme il n'y avait ni chambre d'amis, ni divan lit dans l'appartement, la jeune femme devrait quitter au plus vite et habiter une chambre d'hôtel jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve quelque chose de mieux.

Bien sur, le rêve, ce serait d'emménager pas trop loin d'ici, juste assez près pour pouvoir occasionnellement croiser James dans la rue, ou encore venir lui emprunter un œuf lorsqu'il lui en manquerait pour faire une recette de biscuits aux chocolats, qu'elle lui ferait ensuite goûter… Riant doucement à la pathétiqueté(je ferai breveter ce mot un jour XD) de ses pensées, Lily ferma les yeux et, épuisée, s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, elle fit la grasse matinée, et ce ne fut que vers midi qu'elle consentit à ouvrir les yeux et à longuement s'étirer. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure, elle grogna de contentement et se leva, emplie d'énergie. Ne travaillant pas cet après-midi, elle avait toute la journée pour s'occuper d'elle-même : Prendre une longue et brûlante douche, faire quelques courses, chercher un logement peu coûteux…

C'est seulement en sortant de la salle de bain, avec seule une serviette nouée autour de sa poitrine, qu'elle sursauta. Dans l'embrasure de la chambre à coucher se trouvait James… Mais que faisait-il là ! Il devait sortir de l'hôpital le lendemain ! Bouche bée, Lily ne songea même pas à s'habiller plus convenablement et s'avança doucement vers lui, souriant un peu nerveusement.

-James ?

Sursautant, James fit volte-face et se trouve face à Lily, l'air désolé de l'avoir surprit dans une situation un peu embarrassante.

-Ils m'ont laissé sortir aujourd'hui, expliqua James face au visage interrogateur de sa douce. Résistant à l'envie de l'embrasser sur-le-champ, il entra à reculons dans la chambre, ne lâchant pas Lily du regard, et prit son peignoir qui se trouvait sur une petite chaise. Le tendant à Lily, il sourit en sentant leurs mains s'effleurer. Puis, Lily s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Enfilant le peignoir, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir et se maudit mentalement. Elle avait l'air d'une chatte ébouriffée ! Resserrant la ceinture autour d'elle, elle ressortit de la salle de bain, et adressa un large sourire à James.

-Je vais quitter cet après-midi, James, juste le temps de ramasser mes choses. Encore une fois, merci beaucoup !

-Non, dit James, l'air tout à coup sérieux. Tu peux rester, tu sais…

-Non, vraiment, c'est très gentil, mais…

Lily s'interrompit en voyant que James s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Pas que ça lui déplaisait, au contraire, même qu'elle lui en voulait d'hésiter, c'est pourquoi elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et, après avoir observé James un très court instant, ferma doucement les paupières avant de déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser rempli de promesses. Y répondant aussitôt, James enlaça Lily et, au bout d'un moment qui parut beaucoup trop court pour la jeune femme, il mit fin au baiser. Tout sourire, il lui replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, et l'enlaça à nouveau, plus fortement.

-Alors, comme je le disais, tu peux rester ici, avec moi, murmura James à l'oreille de Lily.

Déposant un baiser dans le cou de James, Lily se demanda intérieurement si Matthew lui en voudrait de prendre sa soirée de congé…

* * *

Alors, vous avez adoré, détesté ? **Reviews !** (On ne le dira jamais assez… ) 


End file.
